1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus such as a printer apparatus, capable of receiving information to be recorded on a record sheet and recording the received information onto both sides or only one side of the record sheet to thereby output it.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information recording apparatus such as a printer apparatus, which has a both sides recording function as well as a one side recording function. The both sides recording function is such a function to record, when information to be recorded onto a record sheet is received from an external device, such as a computer, a facsimile apparatus or the like, the received information onto both sides of the record sheet. The one side recording function is such a function to record the received information onto only one side of the record sheet. When this type of information recording apparatus performs the both sides recording operation, if the information indicating a blank page is received, this received information indicating the blank page is not recorded but the received information for a next page of the blank page is recorded on the surface (one of the sides) of the record sheet corresponding to the blank page, in order to save the record sheet.
Further, when the information to be recorded onto only one side of the record sheet is continuously received by this type of information recording apparatus while the both sides recording operation is performed, this received information to be recorded onto only one side in an information amount of 2 pages is uniformly recorded onto both sides of one record sheet in order to save the record sheet.
However, if, when the information to be recorded onto only one side of the record sheet is continuously received during the both sides recording operation, this received information to be recorded onto only one side in the information amount of 2 pages is uniformly recorded onto both sides of one record sheet in the above explained manner, there is raised such a problem that the blank page cannot be outputted against the user's intention in case that the user intends to output the blank page as it is which corresponds to the back page of the recorded page indicated by the received information to be recorded onto only one side of the record sheet.
Further, there is also such a problem that the total page number indicated by the received information (including the blank page) and the total page number of the actually recorded record sheets are not consistent with each other in case that the received information indicating the blank page is intended to be recorded as the blank page as it is.